Taking Off!: Live in Concert
Taking Off! Tour is a tour The Wiggles did March 21, 2013. Songs from the tour can be seen on The Wiggles new TV Series (2013) that is now airing on Sprout. Songs #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Simon Says # Everybody, I Have a Question #Here Come Our Friends # Dorothy's Dance Party # Here Comes a Bear # There Are So Many animals # Numbers Rhumba #Twinkle, Twinkle #Quack Quack #Dr. Knickerbocker #Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) #Miss Polly Had A Dolly #The Shimmie Shake #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Joannie Works with One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Hot Potato #Do the Propeller! Gallery AudienceinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The audience TheWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles TheReplacementWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles AnthonyandLachyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Lachy CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" LachyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy EmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Emma Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" AnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Other Wiggles LachySleepinginTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy sleeping LachyWakingUpinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Lachy waking up File:AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums SimonSays-2013Live.jpg|"Simon Says" EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandSimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Simon TheNewAwakeWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Dorothy SimonandWagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Simon and Wags Wags,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Emma and Anthony File:WagsandEmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Wags and Emma Anthony,LachyandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Lachy and Henry Lachy,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Dorothy and Henry File:TheMaleWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Male Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots SimonandHenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Henry Emma,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Henry File:Captain,Simon,HenryandEmma.jpg|Simon, Emma, Captain and Henry File:CaptainandSimoninTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain and Simon TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Captain,HenryandEmma.jpg|Emma, Captain and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags and Captain Captain,Emma,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Emma, Anthony, Captain and Henry HereComeOurFriends-2013Live.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" GettingStrong-2013Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013LivePrologue.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" LachyandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy and Emma CaptainandEmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain and Emma SimonandEmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Emma TheReplacementWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the audience SimoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon SimonandNickHutchinson.jpg|Simon and Nick Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LittleBunnyFooFoo-2013Live.jpg|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" Wiggly2013Medley.png|"The Wiggle 2013 Medley" CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-2013Live.png|"Quack Quack" EmmaPlayingDrumsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma playing drums Dr.Knickerbocker-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Dr. Knickerbocker" SimonandLachyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Lachy Dr.Knickerbocker-2013Live.jpg|"Dr. Knickerbocker" Lachy'sHandstand.jpg|Lachy's handstand LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy and Captain Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" Emma'sBadHair.jpg|Emma in bad hair-due EmmaWearingBowBeard.jpg|Emma wearing bow beard Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-Live.jpg|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" MissPollyHadADolly-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Miss Polly Had a Dolly" CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony MissPollyHadADolly-2013Live.jpg|"Miss Polly Had a Dolly" SimoninMissPollyHadADolly.jpg|Simon as doctor TheMaleWigglesinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Male Wiggles SimonandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Anthony SimonandLaurenHannafordinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Simon and Lauren TheShimmieShake-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake-2013Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword playing Maton guitars CaterinaMeteinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Caterina playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonBassGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Maton bass guitar WagsandLachyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Wags and Lachy File:Wags,Lachy,CaptainandEmma.jpg|Wags, Lachy, Captain and Emma File:Wags,LachyandEmma.jpg|Wags, Lachy and Emma We'reDancingWithWagsTheDog-2013Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheMaleWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Wags and Captain File:Wags,Captain,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Wags, Captain, Emma and Anthony TheOtherNewWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The New Wiggles, Wags and Captain Dorothy,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Simon and Anthony LachyandDorothyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy EmmaandDorothyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma and Dorothy LachyholdingTeddyBear.jpg|Lachy holding teddy bear TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013Live.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Joanie Works with One Hammer" LachySingingJoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|Lachy singing JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2013Live.jpg|"Joanie Works with One Hammer" LaurenHannafordPlayingTambourine.jpg|Lauren playing tambourine TheMonkeyDance-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Simon introducing "The Monkey Dance" TheMonkeyDance-2013Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" LaurenHannafordinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Lauren NickHutchinsonPlayingTambourine.jpg|Nick playing tambourine LachyandEmmaPlayingMusic.jpg|Lachy and Emma playing music AnthonyPlayingMatonBassGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton bass guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing blue Maton acoustic guitar NickHutchinsoninTakingOffTour!.jpg|Nick HotPotato-2013Intro.jpg|Lachy introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2013Live.png|"Hot Potato" DothePropeller!-2013LivePrologue.jpg|Simon introducing "Do the Propeller!" CaptainFeatherswordonAirplane.jpg|Captain Feathersword on airplane DothePropeller!-2013Live.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" Sydney Performance Everybody,IHaveaQuestion!.jpg|"Everybody, I Have a Question" LachyPlayingKorgKeyboardinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Lachy playing Korg Keyboard WagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags TheWigglesandHenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry Captain,HenryandEmma.jpg|Captain, Henry and Emma CaptainandHenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain and Henry TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Friends SimonandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Wiggle Friends TheWigglyGroupinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggly Group SimonandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Land Wiggly Friends TheReplacementWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Early Wiggly Friends Lachy,Captain,HenryandEmma.jpg|Lachy, Captain, Henry and Emma Lachy,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Lachy, Captain and Henry LachyandHenryinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Lachy and Henry HenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Henry DorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy SimonPlayingTambourine.jpg|Simon playing tambourine DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony SimonandAnthonyPlayingTambourines.jpg|Simon and Anthony playing tambourines Captain,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Captain, Emma and Dorothy CaptainandDorothyinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy AnthonyPlayingTambourineinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Anthony playing tambourine Captain,Dorothy,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, Simon and Anthony TheLandWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Live.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" SimonandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Early Wiggly Friends SimonandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Simon and the Male Wiggly Friends SimonandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Simon and the Wiggly Mascots Dorothy,SimonandWags.jpg|Dorothy, Simon and Wags DorothyandWagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Dorothy,Simon,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy, Simon, Wags and Anthony Dorothy,Simon,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy, Simon, Anthony and Henry Anthony,Lachy,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Anthony, Lachy, Captain and Henry AnthonyandHenryinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Henry TheMaleWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheMaleWigglesandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends Simon,Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Simon, Wags, Captain and Anthony Simon,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Simon, Anthony, Henry and Wags TheMaleWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Male Wiggles, Captain and Henry TheMaleWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Henry Simon,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Simon, Wags and Anthony TheMaleWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Wags LachyPlayingClaves.jpg|Lachy playing claves SimonandLachyPlayingMusic.jpg|Simon and Lachy playing music TheMaleWigglesPlayingPercussionInstruments.jpg|The Male Wiggles playing percussion instruments HereComesaBear-2013Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" ZameltheCamel.jpg|Zamel the Camel CaptainFeatherswordandZameltheCamel.jpg|Captain and Zamel LachyandZamel.jpg|Lachy and Zamel AnthonyandZamel.jpg|Anthony and Zamel EmmaintheAudience.jpg|Emma in the audience Simon,AnthonyandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon, Anthony and James Arthur CaptainFeatherswordandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Captain and James Arthur NumbersRhumba-Live.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" NickHutchinsonPlayingShaker.jpg|Nick playing shaker ShakyShaky-2013Live.jpg|"Shaky Shaky" EmmaPlayingShaker.jpg|Emma playing shaker SimonandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Simon and James Arthur LachyasKingShaky.jpg|Lachy as King Shaky BlueMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Blue Maton acoustic guitar FruitSalad-2013Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2013Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Captain'sMagicButtons-2013Live.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" ThreeLittleJoeys.jpg|"Three Little Joeys" Dr.Simon.jpg|''"No more joeys jumping on the bed."'' SimonPlayingClaves.jpg|Simon playing claves WagsandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglesandWagsinTakingOffTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags EmmaPlayingTambourine.jpg|Emma playing tambourine ThereWasaPrincess-Live.jpg|"There Was a Princess" EmmaSingingSurLePontD'Avignon.jpg|"Sur le Pont D'Avignon" LachyPlayingMelodica.jpg|Lachy playing melodica SimonSingingSurLePontD'Avignon.jpg|Simon singing SimonPlayingShaker.jpg|Simon playing shaker NickHutchinsonPlayingDrums.jpg|Nick playing the drums I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Live.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses on!" JamesArthurChenPlayingTambourine.jpg|James Arthur playing tambourine RompBompaStomp-2013Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" Lachy,Captain,EmmaandDorothy.jpg|Lachy, Captain, Emma and Dorothy CaterinaMetePlayingTambourine.jpg|Cathy playing tambourine EmmaPlayingKorgKeyboard.jpg|Emma playing Korg keyboard TheReplacementWigglesandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and the Land Wiggly Friends Simon,Lachy,DorothyandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy, Dorothy and Wags EmmaandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Emma and the Land Wiggly Friends Lachy,Emma,DorothyandWags.jpg|Lachy, Emma, Dorothy and Wags Trivia *A full version of the show takes place at the Enmore Theatre in Sydney on July 11, 2013 and it's available on YouTube. *Everybody, I Have a Question is sang in this tour. it is not on video until Go Santa Go! (video). Video Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2013